As is known in the related art, a liquid-tight slide fastener includes a pair of fastener tapes in which enlarged core sections are formed on opposing tape edges of a pair of tape members, the entire portion of the tape members is covered with liquid-tight layers made of synthetic resin so as to avoid permeation of water, and fastener elements which are made of resin and injection-molded on the tape edges of the pair of fastener tapes. In the liquid-tight slide fastener, when the fastener is closed by engaging the fastener elements with each other, leading ends of the fastener elements comes in contact with the liquid-tight layer of the opposing fastener tape to exercise watertight property (e.g. Patent Document 1).